1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photometric device, an imaging device, and a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-203346 discloses a single-lens reflex camera that captures an image through the viewfinder by an image sensor and performs an analysis of the scene based upon obtained image data. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2007-47769 discloses a display device that displays a subject image in the field of view of the viewfinder with a mark overlaid upon the subject image.
A digital camera that superimposes a marker of an AF frame, an AF area, or the like, which indicates a detection point in autofocus, in the light path of the viewfinder may have an affect on an analysis result when an image of the marker of the AF frame, the AF area, or the like is captured by the image sensor for analysis.